Les rêves sont ?
by Remon Yuu
Summary: KuroFye "malheureusement les reves ne sont que des reves... ce sont eux qui nous poussent toujours plus loin, mais sans pouvoir toutefois arriver a les attraper... enfin... Peut-être" yaoi Chapitre 3: LEMON! enjoy xD
1. rêves

Kuro et Fye ne sont pas ... à ... moi... OUIIIIIIIIIIN

nooooooon TT c'est pas juste... TT

Bon c'est un one shot en 2 partie, la 2ème arrivera quand je l'aurai écrite )

Bon pour le Rating je suis pas sure mais je suis nulle pour ça. Un petit yaoi tout mignon. Si vous voulez un lemon, lemon je rajouterai (classé dans un 3ème chapitre pour pas que ceux qui n'en veulent pas tombent dessus )

* * *

**malheureusement les rêves ne sont que des rêves... ce sont eux qui nous poussent toujours plus loin, mais sans pouvoir toutefois arriver à les attraper.**

**oooo**

**La chambre est si noire. Je ne peux rien voir. Mes yeux cherchent pourtant cette lumière qui n'existe pas. Je soupire. Ferme les yeux.**

**Je cherche le sommeil depuis une bonne heure mais rien n'y fait. L'habitude, cette habitude qui m'empêche de m'endormir. Je pense. Encore et encore. Je repense à ce passé que je déteste tant.**

**Je ne tiens pas à me cacher, je suis pessimiste. Depuis la mort de mon frère jumeau je ne peux m'en empêcher.**

**J'aurai dû mourir à sa place. Il devrait être là. Vivant, avec un beau sourire. Oui, il devrait vivre. Et moi? moi... Je ne devrais pas être là.**

**Et pourtant je n'ai jamais cherché à m'ôter la vie. Quelques fois quand je ne peux plus me retenir, une crise violente me "force" à saisir un objet tranchant et à me lacérer. Je ne fait pas ça pour mourir. Je n'ai pas le droit de me tuer.**

**Pour mon frère. Pour lui je n'ai aucun droit d'en finir avec cette vie. Cette vie qui à détruit la sienne. Alors je coupe juste, je tranche cette cher pour me punir. Me punir d'exister.**

**Je me souviens encore de la première fois. J'avais cette appréhension, j'avais peur. Et la lame à touché mon bras. Comme une caresse. Une trace rouge s'est alors formée.**

**Une 2ème fois la lame c'est enfoncée, plus profondément que la première. Et mes larmes ont commencées à couler. Tombant sur mon poignet.**

**Les larmes aussi froides que la lame et pourtant ses larmes... Elles me font souffrir bien plus. Elles transpercent mon coeur.**

**Le sang et les larmes se mêlent alors que ma vue se brouille et que je ne peux pas retenir ce flot salé qui coule sur mon visage.**

**Ma vie est un paradoxe. Je ne devrais pas vivre pourtant je vis.**

**Je dois vivre mais je désire mourir.**

**J'ai peur de mourir mais je veux disparaitre.**

**Non ce soir encore je vais devoir refouler ces larmes. Je ne peux pas me laisser aller. J'ai trouvé des gens à protéger. Sakura et Shaolan.**

**Je ne veux pas qu'ils s'inquiètent. Je veux juste qu'ils soient heureux.**

**Je me tourne dans mon lit. Je veux dormir. Mais j'ai peur aussi. Peur de ses cauchemars qui me hantent. Ces horribles visions d'autrefois qui ne cesse de faire grandir cette angoisse dans mon coeur.**

**Ma main se crispe sur les draps froissés d'avoir trop subit ma colère silencieuse. Je tape sur le matelas. Reflet de cette frustration. Un seul bruit s'échappe alors de mes lèvres sèches et légèrement entrouvertes: Hyuu.**

**C'est devenu une habitude. Ca me fait sourire. Un sourire triste. Ce sourire qui ne cesse d'apparaitre sur mon visage depuis ce jour.**

**Quelqu'un m'a dit que grace à ce sourire je pouvais faire de la magie. Oui je pouvais soigner le coeur des gens.**

**C'est la seule chose que je puisse faire. Sourire, même si ce sourire ne reflète pas mes pensées.**

**Je passe ma main sur mon front, enlevant les mèches collées par la sueur.**

**Ce soir encore je ferme les yeux et me concentre sur le tic-tac de l'horloge. Ce bruit apaisant. Le temps est une chose qui passe inexorablement.**

**Le temps est la seule chose sur laquelle on ne peut tricher. Qu'on ne peut pas contrôler. Le temps... C'est la mort.**

**Cette nuit encore je trouverai le sommeil quelques heures seulement, crispé. Espérant seulement ne pas "rêver". Une nuit noire, oui.**

**Cette nuit encore je plongerai pourtant dans un sommeil agité...**

* * *

**- HYUUUUUUU Sakura-chan!! Attends je vais le porter.**

**Un grand blond se tenait devant une jeune fille, chatain avec de grands yeux verts. Elle avait un sourire rayonnant. Elle est toujours souriante, aimable.**

**C'est un peu comme sa petite soeur. Un jeune garçon aux yeux marrons s'avance.**

**- Je peux vous aider?**

**Shaolan s'approcha et regarda sa "princesse". Fye avait vu dès le premier regard qu'il était éperdument amoureux de Sakura. Et que c'était réciproque.**

**Le problème était que les deux jeunes gens étaient... Comment dire plus que naïfs, surtout Sakura...**

**Sakura et Fye habitaient dans une auberge miteuse. il devait y avoir 2 ou 3 chambres pas plus. Cette auberge servait plus de restaurant ou de bar -à ses heures- vu les clients. En général il s'agissait d'habitués qui venaient pour boire un verre entre amis.**

**Comme la ville était assez petite et que peu de voyageurs arrivaient à se perdre par ici...**

**Le patron de Sakura et Fye s'appelait Suzaku. Il était assez âgé mais on pouvait se rendre compte que dans sa jeunesse il devait être un bel homme. Il parlait sans cesse de son ancien amour. Une jeune fille au nom de Chibi qui était partie pour un Yama... quelque chose. Il n'était pas souvent là; il confiait donc l'auberge à Fye et Sakura, les considérant comme faisant partie de la même famille.  
**

**Shaolan, lui, venait aider de temps en temps quand il y avait beaucoup de clients. Fye aimait cuisiner. Sakura, elle, aimait servir les gens avec son plus beau sourire.**

**Fye inventait tout pleins de recettes et aimait les servir avec de grands sourires et "Hyu" que les clients connaissaient bien maintenant.**

* * *

**Un vent mordant cinglait la peau de l'homme, faisant voler son long manteau noir. Il portait seulement un long Katana à son côté, Sohi.**

**Les sourcils froncés, il regardait la petite ville au loin. Les lumières dansaient devant ses yeux. La fatigue? Il avait fait un long chemin et ne demandait que l'hospitalité.**

**Un bon repas, une chambre...**

**Il avança tandis que la poussière soulevée par le vent tournoyait autour de lui, ses pas raisonnant dans la nuit.**

* * *

**- Sakura-chan, tu devrais aller te reposer. Il est tard, je vais fermer ne t'inquiète pas.**

**- Mais... Fye-san..**

**- Sakura-chan, il ne reste plus beaucoup de choses à faire...**

**- Bien... Fya-san à demain, faites de beaux rêves.**

**Il lui répondit par un sourire et un signe de la main. Quelle journée éprouvante. Il souffla. Une journée de plus allait se terminer.**

**Il rangea les chaises et alla attraper le balais quand la porte s'ouvrit dans un grincement. Fye se figea. Dans cette ville tout le monde devait déjà se trouver chez eux.**

**Il se tourna et vit la silhouette noire avancer. Il prit peur et recula quand il vit le visage de l'homme.**

**Le sang coulait d'une plait, mélangeant poussière et cheveux collés. L'homme respirait bruyamment. Nul doute qu'il était salement amoché.**

**- Hey! Vous auriez une chambre? son ton était agressif. Pas poli l'étranger...**

**C'est là que Fye allait répondre en s'avançant quand l'homme perdit l'équilibre et tomba sur lui.**

**- Hyuuu! Une longue nuit s'annonce...**

* * *

**Un épouvantable mal de crâne, il était dans un lit. Il porta sa main à son front, il était bandé. Il regarda son ventre, la blessure était pansée. Il avait la bouche sèche.**

**Un blond entra dans la pièce et se figea quand il le vit.**

**- KYAAAAAAAAAA, il est réveillé!!**

**"Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce truc encore?" pensa l'étranger.**

**- Ca fait deux jours que tu dors!!**

**- Qui es-tu?**

**- Hyuuu, je t'ai sauvé alors que tu étais dans un sale état.**

**- ...**

**- Je m'appelle Fye et toi??**

**- Kurogane...**

**- Kuro-rin?? C'est un joli nom...**

**- C'est KUROGANE!!**

**Il voulu se lever pour frapper le blond si énervant mais il se sentit mal et retomba sur ses couvertures.**

**- Tu ne devrais pas faire d'efforts tu sais Kuro-kuro!!**

**- C'est KUROGANE!!**

**- Je m'occuperai bien de toi ne t'inquiètes pas, continua-t-il sans se soucier des protestations du brun. Un grand sourire aux lèvres, le blond s'avança.**

**Kurogane, lui, était sur ses gardes.**

**- Ne t'inquiètes pas, je vais pas te faire de mal. Sinon j'aurai profité de ton sommeil pour te faire des choses...**

**- Me ... faire des ... choses??**

**Cela fit rire Fye. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il aimait le mettre hors de lui. Il devait avoir la tête de l'emploi.**

**Il montra une boite et dit "je viens juste pour refaire tes pansements".**

**Comparé à son attitude initiale, le blond ne se montra pas trop "pressé" ou brusque. Il avait une tête concentrée, défaisait les bandages autour de la tête du malade. Doucement. Il nettoya la blessure avec une douceur qui surprit Kurogane.**

**Il refit la bande.**

**- Ce n'est pas trop serré?**

**- Hum...**

**Il prit ça pour un "non".**

**Ses mains descendirent et se posèrent doucement sur le ventre de Kurogane qui eut un sursaut. Les mains froides l'avaient surprit, il ne s'attendait pas à une telle froideur de la part de Fye.**

**- Je ne vais pas te manger tu sais Kuro-puu! Il rigola.**

**- KUROGANE.**

**Il l'aurait bien frappé mais il n'était pas en état. Qui était-il pour oser se moquer de lui comme ça?**

**Les mains de Fye commençaient à glisser le long de la bande. Sentant ses longs doigts fins à travers, il du réprimer un frisson.**

**Il fut bientôt capable de voir sa blessure. C'était pas très jolie, il fit une petite grimace. Il avait une sérieuse entaille.**

**- Hum... Je peux savoir comment tu t'es fait cette blessure??**

**- En quoi ça te concerne?**

**- Ce que tu es froid Kuro-chan!!**

**- Arrêtes avec tes surnoms débiles ok? Moi c'est Kurogane!!**

**- Mais je le sais bien Kuro-myu!!**

**Il nettoya avec douceur la blessure. Kurogane se sentait un peu oppressé par cette proximité involontaire. Il avait l'impression qu'avec ce blond rien n'irait comme il le voudrait. Il refit la bande, se leva et alla jusqu'à la porte.**

**- Repose toi Kuro-sama je repasse tout à l'heure, fait de beaux rêves!!**

**Il lui envoya un bisou avec sa main avant de sortir en riant. S'il n'avait pas était mal en point, Kurogane lui aurait bien balancé son oreiller à la tête.**

**Etrangement il sentit encore la trace des doigts sur son corps...**

* * *

**- Fye-san je peux vous aider??**

**- Hum, j'ai presque fini mais merci Sakura-chan. Mais tu ne devais pas sortir avec Shaolan-kun?**

**- Il ne peut pas... Il doit finir un travail qu'il à commencé.**

**Elle était triste, cela se voyait tout de suite. Elle releva la tête et lui fit un grand sourire.**

**- Je vais allez faire des courses, je reviendrai un peu tard.**

**Elle laissa le blond dans la cuisine qui chantonnait, tout en préparant des bons petits plats.**

* * *

**Un bruit le réveilla. Fye posait un plateau à côté. Et... il avait un air si triste. En y réfléchissant bien, son regard était déjà triste même s'il faisait l'andouille... Le blond le remarqua et son sourire revint.**

**- Kuro-toutou tu es réveillé??**

**- Kuro- tou..?? C'est KUROGANE espèce de CRETIN DE BLOND!!**

**- Je t'ai fait à manger!!**

**Il prit une fourchette et piqua dans l'assiette, il lui tendit et dit "Fait " AAAAH"".**

**- Non mais ça va p...**

**Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que Fye lui enfourna dans la bouche.**

**- Hyu comme un gros bébé.**

**- Mais ça suffit, je peux manger tout seul.**

**- Mais ça serait moins drôle Kuro-Kuro!!**

**Il fit une petite moue quand le brun lui arracha la fourchette des mains.**

**- Hyuu j'ai vexé Kuro-chan??**

**Kuro-chan garda le silence et mangea sans répondre au blond qui aimait lui raconter toute sorte de chose. Il parlait et parlait et le brun se demandait s'il se tairait un jour quand on tapa à la porte.**

**- Fye-san je suis de retour.**

**Sakura entra et s'inclina devant Kurogane.**

**- Bonjour Kurogane-san, je m'appelle Sakura.**

**- B'jour.**

**Pas pratique de parler avec la bouche pleine.**

**- Si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit, je suis là.**

**- Sakura-chan ne t'en fait pas, je veille sur Kuro-wanwan.**

**- KUROGANE.**

**Elle sourit devant la dispute. Elle s'inclina de nouveau et repartit sur un "C'est mignon on dirait une dispute de couple". Elle ne se rendit pas compte qu'elle venait de mettre les pieds dans le plat. Tandis que Kuro restait bloqué, Fye lui, se mit à rire, les joues roses.**

**- Tu vois!! On à l'air d'un beau couple!!**

**- TEMEEEE.**

**Il finit malgré tout son plat sous le regard amusé de Fye.**

**- C'est ta copine?**

**- Hum??**

**- Sakura...**

**- Oh!! Kuro-sama est jaloux??**

**- Raaah!!  
**

**- Non, c'est un peu comme ma petite soeur. Je lui donnerai ma vie si je le pouvais.**

**Il sourit à Kuro.**

**- Je ne crois pas qu'elle serait contente de perdre un être cher.**

**Touché. Fye perdit son sourire.**

**- Surtout si c'est pour la protéger. Elle se sentirai probablement coupable.**

**Coulé.**

**Fye se reprit et lui fit un énorme sourire.**

**- Hyuuu! Kurogane je ne savais pas que tu étais psy!!**

**- ...**

**Son nom en entier n'échappa pas au brun. La première fois qu'il le prononçait entièrement. Et il le laissa là...**

* * *

**Quelques jours s'étaient passés depuis l'arrivée de Kurogane. La ville ne parlait que de ça. C'était la première fois que Kuro se levait.**

**Son arrivée dans la salle bruyante fut remarquée. Le silence ce fit et tout les regards se tournèrent vers lui. Il avait du mal à marcher et aidé de Fye, il s'assit sur la chaise la plus proche.**

**Sakura arriva en courant.**

**- Fye-san vous avez besoin de mon aide?**

**- Non merci Sakura-chan.**

**Le blond se pencha et dit à l'oreille du brun "je te laisse un peu kuro-sama". Il partit en courant sous le regard meurtrier de celui-ci.**

**Il servit quelques clients alors que le bruit reprenait peu à peu place. Des filles gloussaient en regardant Kurogane.**

**Il détestait ce genre de fille. Et SURTOUT il détestait comment certains clients souriaient à Fye. Il se serait bien levé et les aurait bien frappé. Juste pour passer ses nerfs sur une bande d'idiot fini.**

**Il avala son verre d'un trait puis le rempli de nouveau. Sakura commença à s'avancer quand la porte s'ouvrit sur un jeune homme.**

**- Shaolan-kun!**

**- Hime-sama.**

**Elle lui sourit et accouru vers lui. Il s'assit ensuite à une table et elle le servit. Heureuse de le voir.**

**Fye arriva et s'assit à côté de Kurogane. Shaolan les observait de loin.**

**Le blond prit un verre et s'en servit un.**

**- Tout va bien Kuro-puu?**

**- Tu sers pas tes clients? Toujours cet air renfrogné.**

**- Je prends une petite pause. Pourquoi tu t'inquiètes pour moi kuro-chan?**

**Il ne prit pas la peine de répondre, seul un grognement s'échappa de sa gorge alors qu'il amenait son verre à sa bouche. Il avala d'un trait.**

**- Hyuu!! Kuro-Kuro est si viriiiiiil!!**

**- La ferme!!**

**Il rigola. Il aimait vraiment l'embêter comme si dans une autre vie il ne faisait que ça. Il bu son verre et là arriva une des filles.**

**- Excusez moi. Je pourrais me joindre à vous?**

**- Non, les filles comme toi ne m'intéresse pas.**

**Elle eut un air outré et aurait bien aimé lui jeter un verre à la figure. Elle repartit vers ses amies, déjà levées et prête à insulter.**

**- Pas la peine, il est juste attiré par ce genre LA.**

**Elle pointa du doigt Fye. Avec une mine de dégout et avant que Kuro ne puisse répondre, elle s'en alla avec sa troupe derrière.**

**- Hyuu! c'était pas très gentil ça Kuro-wanko!**

**Le "bar" se vida petit à petit et seul quelques poivrots restaient de la partie. Kuro tenait bien l'alcool alors que Fye semblait un peu ivre. Il rigolait bêtement ****les joues rougit**** - ce qui, remarqua Kuro, ne changeait pas vraiment de d'habitude -.**

**Un des ivrognes se leva et se dirigea vers Fye. Il essaya de lui faire comprendre qu'il aimerait bien le mettre dans son lit quand le brun s'énerva et le menaça de lui défoncer le crane à coup de poing.**

**Celui-ci se retira rapidement suivit par les autres clients peu désireux de se faire un nouvel "ennemi".**

**Sakura partit dormir, poussée par Fye.**

**- BONNEEEE NUIIIIT SAKURA-CHAAAAAN!!**

**- Faites attention à vous Fye-san.**

**- Ne t'inquiètes pas, je m'occupe de lui.**

**- Hyuuu KURO-KURO veut s'occuper de moi. J'espère que tu ne veux pas me faire des choseees perverses??**

**Il finit par soutenir le blond jusqu'à sa chambre.**

**- Non mais vraiment. Je finis à jouer les nounous. Crétin de blond...  
**

**Le dit crétin de blond était en train de s'excuser auprès d'une lampe qu'il avait malencontreusement bousculé.**

**- Non mais quel boulet!!**

**- Il fait chauuuuuud.**

**Il commença alors à enlever son haut. Kuro resta légèrement choqué. Fye se retourna et lui sourit en s'approchant de lui tel un félin devant sa proie (xD).**

**Il lança son vêtement à travers la pièce. Et comme ce n'était pas le jour pour notre pauvre lampe, elle se le prit dessus.**

**Le blond passa ses bras autour du coup du brun.**

**- Mais qu'est-ce que tu FOU!!**

**- Mais j'ai pas envie de dormir moi kuro-samaaaaaa...**

**Il avait susurré la phrase tout en se penchant pour lui mordiller l'oreille.**

**- Arrêtes ça.**

**- Quoi? Ca ne plait pas à Kuro-chouuu??**

**- ...**

**Ils se regardaient dans les yeux. Leurs lèvres plus si éloignées que ça. A quelques centimètres l'une de l'autre. Si proche. A quelques millimètres seulement...**

**Le souffle du blond maintenant si proche caressait dangereusement les lèvres du brun.**

**Leurs lèvres, enfin se caressèrent, comme une plume. Ils se séparèrent. Mais encore trop proche.**

**Kuro avait une envie soudaine de prendre ses lèvres et de les gouter. Pour voir si cette caresse n'avait pas était qu'un simple rêve, une illusion.**

**Il s'empara doucement des lèvres tant désiré, Fye gémit. Il avait des lèvres douces et tendres.**

**La langue du blond caressa celles de son "kuro-chan" qui entrouvrit les siennes. "Huuuuuuuum".**

**Leurs langues s'apprivoisaient, dansaient ensemble. Fye avait tellement envie de plus. Depuis qu'il avait vu le brun il c'était sentit en danger. Faible. Et là. Il le voulait tellement.**

**Le brun, lui, avait complètement perdu l'esprit. Il ne savait pas ce qui lui prenait, juste qu'il voulait que ce corps chaud entre ces bras le reste.**

**Fye mit fin au baiser d'un coup. Il mit sa main devant sa bouche et partit en courant.**

**Il finit au toilette, vomissant...**

**" BLEEEEEEUUURRRRP".**

**Il ne fallu pas plus à Kurogane pour reprendre ses esprits. Il murmura un "Bordel"...**

* * *

KYAAAA c nul de chez nul TT je c... TT je suis désolé... partie pas très intéressante. Mais la 2ème partie il y aura plus de plus xD. Bon je vais mettre de l'action et le passé de Fye. Donc attention à des risque de spoil (mais à ma manière).

Review or not Review??

xD

REVIEEEEEEEW


	2. réalité

Voilà, alors voici le 2ème est dernier chapitre... Attention spoil du tome 20 et 21 sur le passé de fye...

Les persos ne sont toujours pas à moi... TT noooooooooon oh cruelle vérité.. TT

Butterflyellow: Oui c'est vrai qu'il y a des fautes je suis désolé donc j'espère que dans cette 2ème et dernière partie il y en aura moins. Pour ce qui est de la relation entre kuro et fye... C'est vrai qu'elle avance vite mais c'est parce que je voulais faire un one shot assez court à la base. voilà merci d'avoir lu et donné ton avis.

Sakane-Sama: Contente que ça te fasse rire

* * *

**Fye était allongé, endormi. Un visage triste ne le quittait pas. Il se sentait mal mais étrangement, il avait chaud. Cette chaleur était réconfortante.**

**Ses rêves étaient brouillés, surement par l'alcool qu'il avait bu.**

**Il reprit petit à petit ses esprits. Il était allongé dans un lit et... il n'était pas seul.**

**Kurogane se trouvait à côté de lui. Ils étaient enlacés et le brun semblait bien dormir. Il fronça les sourcil pour essayer de se rappeler la soirée de la veille. Ah oui, il avait bu mais n'avait rien fait à cause d'un "petit accident".**

**Bizarrement il se sentait bien dans ses bras. Il se pelotonna un peu plus avant de se rendre compte de se qu'il faisait.**

**Il décida alors de se lever ce qui réveilla le brun en un rien de temps.**

**Fye, égal à lui même si mit à crier "KURO-POOOOON a abusé de MOAAAAAAA" avant de partir en courant suivit d'un kurogane mal réveillé et surtout de TRèS mauvaise humeur.**

**- C'est TOI qui t'es accroché à MOI espèce de CRETIN. TU VOULAIS PLUS ME LACHER!!**

**c'est ainsi que commença un matin comme un autre. Le gros toutou courant derrière son gros matou.**

* * *

**Le petit déjeuné que leur fit Sakura était délicieux, Ils mangèrent de bon coeur. Fye racontant toute sorte de débilité, Sakura lui souriant, compréhensive et Kuro... égal à lui même, faisant la tête.**

**Pendant que Kuro était concentré sur son assiette, Fye sourit malicieusement..**

**- Sakura-chan tu devrais te méfier, Kuro-puu est un vicieux lança-t-il joyeusement pendant que la jeune fille devenait rouge pivoine et le brun s'étouffa dans son bol.**

**Commença une dispute avec un Fye tout joyeux et un Kuro particulièrement énervé par cet énergumène. Du riz vola dans toute la pièce sous les rires de Fye et les grand yeux étonné de la princesse.**

**Quelqu'un tapa à la porte, Sakura se leva et courut rapidement dans l'autre pièce pour aller ouvrir. Alors que Fye souriait en regardant Kurogane.**

**- Hyuuu, Kuropon est tout rouge!!**

**- TEMEEEEEEEE!!**

**Il sauta sur le côté avec légèreté pour éviter un bol de riz et avec le sourire il dit "Kuro-Kuro est méchant!".**

**Mais avant qu'il n'est pu lui répondre Sakura revint, sérieuse, ce qui n'allait pas avec son visage d'habitude si souriant.**

**- Qu'y a-t-il Sakura-chan? s'inquiéta tout de suite le blond.**

**- Euh... Fye-san il y a un grand monsieur qui vous demande.**

**- Un grand monsieur?**

**- Oui, il n'a pas dit son nom...**

**Fye leva un sourcil se demandant de qui il pouvait bien s'agir. La princesse ayant sans doute compris son interrogation reprit la parole.**

**- Hum... Il a de longs cheveux noirs et il semble très gentil...**

**Fye laissa tomber ses couverts, les yeux agrandi mais il se reprit instantanément. Il sourit.**

**- Sakura-chan, voudrais-tu accompagner Kuro-pon à l'étage s'il te plait?**

**- Mais Fye-san...**

**- S'il te plait Sakura, tout va bien.**

**Son sourire s'agrandit, un peu trop. Kuro le remarqua, ce sourire faux que le blond avait si souvent. Ce sourire qui ne le trompait pas, Lui. Il voyait sa peine dans ses yeux. Il était comme lui. Ou du moins peut-être l'avait-il était.**

**Mais il ne dit rien et se leva en compagnie de la petite princesse. Jetant quand même un dernier regard à Fye.**

**Une fois disparut de sa vue, son sourire disparut. Il se dirigea vers la porte, tremblant. Ses souvenirs qu'il détestait revenant. Il ouvrit la porte doucement et une haute silhouette lui fit face. Il avait de long cheveux noir, il était imposant et avait un visage doux.**

**- Bonjour Fye.**

**Toujours cette voix douce, presque aimable. Son coeur se serra. Il se rappela de cette main tendu.**

**- J'aurai préféré si possible ne jamais vous revoir, Ashura-sama.**

**Son poing se crispa, ses jointures blanchirent sous l'effort.**

**- Tu ne me fais pas rentrer, Fye?**

**- Je suis désolé mais... Pourquoi êtes vous-là?**

**Sa tête allait exploser. Des tas d'idées se bousculaient. Il n'en pouvait plus, ne plus revivre ce cauchemar. Il voulait tant lui demander: "Pourquoi?". Il voulait tant que tout s'arrête. Mais était-il prêt à connaitre la vérité?**

**- Je passais juste dans le coin...**

**- Vous voulez me faire croire ça?? Je... Je.. j'ai...**

**- Fye, ne soit pas si troublé, je t'ai longuement cherché. Je voudrais que tu reviennes...**

**- JAMAIS!**

**- Réfléchit bien, Fye. Je reviendrai et j'attends une réponse positive de ta part.**

**Une lueur de folie passa dans ses yeux. Fye frissona. Il se souvenait de cette nuit.**

**- Souviens toi de ta "promesse".**

**Il se retourna et partit. Laissant seul Fye, refermant la porte, doucement, tremblant. Comment avait-il fait pour le retrouver? Pourquoi? Il s'appuya sur le mur et glissa par terre.**

**La main sur le visage au bord des larmes. Il avait toujours voulu fuir mais son passé le rattrapait, c'était trop pour lui, jamais il ne pourrait... Une voix retentit le faisant sursauter.**

**- C'était qui?**

**Le grognement familier de Kurogane. Fye se leva d'un bond et sourit.**

**- Rien d'important Kuro-pon.**

**Fye voulu sortir de la pièce mais Kurogane l'attrapa par le bras.**

**- Ton passé ne me regarde pas... Mais aujourd'hui il est temps que tu te ressaisisses! (piqué aux clamp, tome 15 xD ne m'en veuillez pas )**

**Sakura arriva dans la pièce et Kurogane lâcha Fye.**

**- Tout va bien Fye-san?**

**- Bien sur Sakura, je vais un peu m'allonger je suis fatigué.**

**Il s'éclipsa sous l'oeil inquiet de la jeune fille.**

**Il passa la porte et fini par s'écrouler au sol. Il murmura "là, c'est beaucoup me demander... " (encore une phrase piquée ) hou la vilaine recopieuse xD).**

* * *

**Le reste de la journée passa lentement pour Fye. Il réfléchissait beaucoup trop et devait sourire comme d'habitude pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons.**

**"Je reviendrai et j'attends une réponse positive de ta part. ". Il reviendra. Fye se demandait comment y échapper. Y échapper? Il ne pourrait plus. Il devrait faire face.**

**Et s'il faisait du mal à Sakura?? Heureusement pour lui la jeune fille était en compagnie de Shaolan et étaient partit ensemble. Ils ne rentreraient sans doute pas avant quelques bonnes heures, le temps pour lui de régler cette affaire.**

**Par contre Kurogane était un cas autrement plus embêtant. Il semblait tout savoir. Impossible se répétait Fye. Mais quand il voyait le regard du brun posé sur lui, son estomac se tordait. Oui il savait qu'il se passait quelque chose.**

**Le problème était qu'il s'agissait d'un problème personnel et il ne voulait mêler personne à ça. Oui, il devrait essayer de mettre fin à cette chose, à cet homme, à son passé.**

**Pourtant un nom lui revenait sans cesse... Ce nom, son sang, son frère, son autre lui.**

**Kurogane le sortit de ses pensées en s'approchant et s'asseyant à côté de lui. Il savait que c'était peine perdue d'essayer de faire semblant avec lui, mais son sourire revient naturellement orner ses lèvres, plus pales que d'habitude.**

**La salle était vide. Le bar était fermé aujourd'hui. Les chaises bien rangées. La salle paraissait plus grande que d'habitude.**

**- Kurorin est fatigué?**

**Sa voix résonna contre les murs, il aurait parié que sa voix était légèrement tremblante. En toute réponse, l'autre grogna.**

**Fya avait essayé de gentiment lui demander de sortir, ou de trouver des excuses pour lui demander d'aller faire des courses mais rien n'avait marché. Kurogane semblait trop perspicace pour le blond.**

**Il avait alors décidé qu'il verrait le moment venu. Il appréhendait et regardait l'heure assez souvent. Trop souvent.**

**Kurogane le fixait ce qui mettait encore plus mal à l'aise le pauvre blond. Qui se rappelait tantôt leur baiser (assez chaud d'ailleurs) et ce qu'il lui avait dit à propos de son passé " Ton passé ne me regarde pas... Mais aujourd'hui il est temps que tu te ressaisisses!".**

**A cela se superposait le visage souriant de Ashura, une lueur malsaine dans le regard. Fye n'allait pas tarder à être bon pour l'asile quand on tapa a la porte. Il sursauta alors que Kurogane s'était levé.**

**- Laisse j'y vais Kuro-chan!!**

**Le brun ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille et le repoussa sur le fauteuil alors qu'il s'avançait vers le hall pour ouvrir lui même la porte d'entrée.**

**Quand il l'ouvrit, l'invité entra sans permission, avec grâce il glissa comme une ombre, pâle silhouette. Il s'arrêta devant Fye.**

**- Alors qu'elle est ta réponse?**

**- Je...**

**Il regarda Kurogane. Ashura se retourna et lui demanda de les laisser seuls. Fye acquiesça. Avec un grognement il quitta la pièce, se tenant juste derrière la porte, prêt à agir si jamais le besoin s'en faisait sentir.**

**Il se rappela rapidement que Sohi était encore dans la chambre...**

**- Alors?**

**- Ashura-sama... Je ne peut pas partir... Je dois rester.**

**- Et notre promesse?**

**- Je ... ne peux pas...**

**- Tu dois le faire Fye. Depuis ce jour...**

**- JE NE PEUX PAS.**

**La voix de Fye était tremblante, tout comme son corps. Ashura se rapprocha de lui, le faisant tomber sur le fauteuil, il posa sa main sur sa joue. Il murmura un "Fye, tu le dois".**

**Les yeux à présent grand ouvert, pleins de larmes laissaient voir toute la détresse du monde.**

**Le regard calme et fou du brun le fixait intensément et sa voix suppliante "Tue moi".**

**Fye le repoussa mais Ashura ne le laissa pas faire, lui enserrant le cou.**

**- Si tu ne le fait pas tu va mourir Fye... Je sais que tel à toujours était ton souhait. Depuis ce jour où tu as perdu l'être le plus précieux de ta vie, par ta faute.**

**oOOo**

_**Flash back**_

_**Un petit garçon blond courait. Il ouvrit la porte d'une chambre, petite miteuse, les murs ou la peinture était faite de rouille, ou la seule lumière était celle qui traversait péniblement les planches clouées devant la fenêtre. L'odeur de moisi régnait.**_

_**- Fye!!**_

_**Pourtant le petit garçon souriait. Il avait retrouvé son frère jumeaux.**_

_**- Yui...**_

_**Celui-ci sourit tristement avant de le prendre dans ses bras. Ils étaient encore jeune. Mais ils connaissaient malheureusement déjà une triste vie.**_

_**La faim, les coups et surtout les abus sexuels courant dans ce genre d'endroit. Il fallait s'y soustraire pour rester en vie.**_

_**Rester en vie? était-ce une vie?**_

_**Il se souvenait de ce jour ou ils étaient montés sur ce toit, par la fenêtre pas encore condamné, ils avaient essayés de fuir.**_

_**Ils avaient vu ce ciel si bleu. Cette promesse qu'un jour ce ciel leur appartiendrai. Ce ciel libre...**_

**oOOo**

**- Tu te souviens Fye de ce que ta vie était? Te souviens-tu de ce jour?**

**oOOo**

_**Flash Back**_

_**Yui entrait dans sa chambre ou Fye l'attendait. Il se leva brutalement quand il vit un bleu qui s'étalait sur son visage.**_

_**- Yui!!**_

_**- Ce n'est rien Fye... Il m'ont demandé de passer, alors je dois y aller mais je reviendrai après.**_

_**Il marchait dans un couloir quand un homme se mit devant lui. Ils se retrouvèrent dans un coin. Cet homme semblait différent de tout les autres. Il était beau, il ne sentait pas la puanteur, il souriait, un sourire chaleureux.**_

_**- Veux-tu sortir d'ici? Veux-tu venir avec moi?**_

_**- Je.. j...**_

_**- Veux-tu vivre avec moi?**_

_**D'où venait-il? Qui était-il?**_

_**- Je veux partir... avec Fye...**_

_**- Non... Un seul peut partir... Choisis, toi ou lui...**_

_**- Je...**_

_**L'enfant serra les poings sur ses vêtements crasseux et déchirés. Se mordant la lèvre inférieure jusqu'au sang.**_

_**- Sauvez... Moi...**_

_**Il avait dit ces mots en murmurant. Il avais toujours espéré être libre. Il serait libre et il reviendrai chercher Fye. Il reviendrait et ils pourraient voir le ciel ensemble...**_

**oOOo**

**- C'est toi qui l'a tué. C'est ton choix...**

**oOOo**

**Flash Back**

_**L'homme n'était pas revenu depuis 2 jours. Yui regrettait. Il voulait partir avec Fye.**_

_**- Dit Fye... Si on pouvait s'échapper mais que il n'y est qu'un seul d'entre nous qui puisse partir, tu répondrais quoi?**_

_**Fye avait rigolé et n'avait pas répondu, il avait juste serré plus fort son frère dans ses bras maigres.**_

_**Ce fut le lendemain alors qu'il dormait, seul que l'homme arriva. Il lui prit la main et l'entraina dehors.**_

_**Le couloir était long, très long et le coeur de Yui se serrait de plus en plus. Il ne pouvait pas abandonner Fye. Il ne pouvait pas. Mais si il sortait il pourrait essayer de l'aider de dehors. Il pourrait trouver de l'aide. De l'aide pour Fye.**_

_**L'escalier était haut, trop haut pour les petites jambes maigres de Yui, qui tremblaient.**_

_**La porte était là... proche, un attroupement était à l'autre bout de la pièce, eux étaient enveloppé d'obscurité, cachant leur présence.**_

_**Il y avait un corps. Un petit corps recroquevillé. Un corps tachait de rouge. Tellement connu de Yui. C'était le corps de son frère. Le corps de Fye.**_

_**Il allait courir pour le voir mais une main ferme le retint. L'autre le bâillonna. Les yeux remplis de larmes il regardait le petit corps rouge s'éloigner.**_

_**oOOo**_

_**- Si tu avais choisit de sauver sa vie, il ne serait pas mort à l'heure qu'il est. C'est ton choix qui la tué.**_

_**- NOOOOOOOOOON... Fye! Oh... Fye!!**_

_**Le blond commençait à pleurer...**_

_**- Tu te souviens, toi qui à pris son nom et sa vie et qui à choisit d'effacer la tienne.**_

**oOOo**

**Flash Back**

_**- Comment t'appelle-tu?**_

_**- ... Y... F... Fye...**_

_**- Tu vivra pour celui que tu as tué, tu vivra pour lui...**_

**oOOo**

**- Tu vivra pour lui et pour me tuer... Tu te rappelles aussi de notre promesse n'est-ce pas... Yui?**

**oOOo**

**Flash Back**

_**Un jeune adolescent blond, entra dans une grande salle.**_

_**- Ashura-sama j'ai...**_

_**Il se figea. Il vit son maitre allongé à côté d'un corps. Il y avait du sang. Les mains d'Ashura reflétaient des éclats rouges tout comme ses yeux.**_

_**Ses yeux un peu fou qui vous glace le sang.**_

_**- Ashura-sama... Qu...**_

_**Fye ne pouvait plus parler. Ashura se leva tranquillement léchant du bout de sa langue le liquide qui coulait sur ses vêtements. Trace sanglante du carnage.**_

_**Non ça ne pouvait pas être vrai. Fye avait envie de pleurer. Pendant ces années, Ashura-sama avait été le seul à le comprendre. Il l'avait élevé, sans jamais le frapper. Il avait tout simplement été gentil avec lui.**_

_**Il se souvenait encore de ses paroles.**_

_**" - Souris. Tu vois tu viens de faire de la magie, Fye ton sourire à suffit à soigner mon coeur" (merci aux team qui traduisent les scans XD). "**_

_**Son maitre ressemblait à une bête en quête de proies. LE tableau qui s'offrait à lui était morbide.**_

_**- ASHURA-SAMAAAAAAAA...**_

_**Il était tombé à genoux. Non ça ne pouvait pas être possible.**_

_**- Fye, tue moi, tue moi avant que je ne tue d'autres personnes... C'est pour cela que je t'ai prit avec moi. Cette promesse...**_

**oOOo**

**- Je ne peux pas tenir cette promesse Ashura-sama.**

**- Alors je devrais te tuer.**

**Il avait dit ça avec une lueur de regret avant de frapper Fye au visage, il s'étala par terre quand la porte s'ouvrit. Kurogane se jeta sur Ashura qui en profita pour attraper au mur un des sabres en décoration pour faire reculer son adversaire.**

**- KUROGANE!!**

**Fye était inquiet et se mit devant lui pour parer le coup, le brun grogna.**

**- Fye... Serait-il plus important que ta propre vie? Si je le tue... Tiendras-tu ta promesse?**

**Fye blessé, haletait.**

**Kurogane avait profité de cet instant pour prendre un sabre. Il sourit. Il était assez fort au maniement d'arme de ce type. Même s'il ne s'agissait pas de Sohi.**

**Le combat commença. Kurogane assena un coup à son adversaire qui le parât difficilement. Il ne semblait pas très habile, ce qui fit attaquer Kurogane une deuxième fois. Sans relâche il frappait.**

**Sur le côté, en haut ou de front, il attaquait, toujours surveillant ses ouvertures. Il fit reculer Ashura.**

**Ce fut à ce moment là que Shaolan et Sakura arrivèrent. Ashura profita de l'occasion pour frapper à l'épaule Kurogane distrait.**

**- KUROGANE!!**

**Fye accouru. Il ramassa le sabre, tremblant.**

**- Non. On ne m'enlèvera plus rien. Je ne veut plus perdre les gens auxquels je tiens.**

**Il fonça sur Ashura. Tout les deux se blessèrent mutuellement mais Ashura prit le dessus, sa main avait attrapé Fye. De ses doigts, il tenait sa gorge serrée. Le blond cracha du sang. Il lacha le sabre.**

**- Même maintenant, tu ne peux pas me tuer, c'est dommage j'aurai préféré que ce soit toi.**

**Shaolan sous le coup d'un violent mal de tête c'était retrouvé par terre avec la princesse à ses côtés. Kurogane s'était relevé, avait courut et attrapé le sabre. Avec un cris de rage il transperça le corps d'Ashura sous les yeux ébahit de tout le monde.**

**Fye le regardait, comme dans un cauchemar, des perles salées inondant ses yeux, dévalant ses joues en quête de réconfort, formant des sillons humides sur sa peau blanche.**

**- Tu ne devrais pas pleurer pour quelqu'un comme moi...**

**Ashura essuya les larmes de Fye.**

**- Vous avez été le premier... à être gentil...**

**Ashura sourit.**

**- On avait aussi posé la question à cet enfant...**

**oOOo**

**Flash Back**

**Fye se tenait dans la chambre attendant son frère Yui, une silhouette se tenait devant lui.**

**- Choisit toi ou l'autre?**

**- Liberez Yui.**

**- C'est ta réponse?**

**- Ce n'est pas grave si je meurs. A présent libérez Yui.**

**- Tu sacrifies ta propre vie?**

**- Promettez-moi que vous libererez Yui...**

**- Dans ce cas le garçon pourra partir...**

**Le petit garçon semblait triste.**

**- ... Je suis désolé qu'on ne puisse pas partir ensemble, Yui... S'il te plait soit libre...**

**(moment du manga tome 21 xD).**

**oOOo**

**- Fye ... vis pour ... lui.**

**Le corps de Ashura retomba sur le sol, sans vie.**

**- ASHURA-SAMAAAAAAAAA.**

**Kurogane s'approcha de Fye et le prit dans ses bras. Fye pleurait son désespoir. Son frère avait toujours voulu qu'il soit libre. Qu'il vive.**

**Il avait toujours prit cette vie comme un fardeau. Mais il devait être heureux de vivre. Il avait le droit de vivre. Le droit de vivre. Pour... Fye. Celui dont il avait prit le nom.**

* * *

**Tout était fini. On avait emmené le corps et prit les témoignages. C'était de la légitime défense. Fye était allongé dans son lit. Kurogane était venu lui apporter un repas. Car il ne s'était pas levé ce jour-là. Il avait du sommeil à rattraper.**

**- Pour cette-fois là je n'ai jamais regretté.**

**- De quoi tu parles encore?**

**- De la fois ou on à bu...**

**- ... Moi non plus, je ne suis pas du genre à regretter.**

**Fye souris. "toujours le même kuro-pon". Il se pencha et fit un rapide baiser sur ses lèvres. Le brun fronça les sourcils mais ne dit rien.**

**- Kurorin... Ca te dirai d'aller regarder le ciel avec moi?**

**- Tu penses encore à ton frère?**

**Fye rougit. Kurogane avait tout entendu de la conversation entre lui et Ashura. A présent il connaissait tout du passé de Fye. Il savait. Il connaissait cette promesse, voir le ciel, ensemble.**

**- Si tu veux... Avec moi...**

**- Pour toujours...**

**Fye sursauta. Il avait bien entendu?**

**- Kuro... fit-il hésitant.**

**- Je ne le répèterait pas.**

**Il se leva. Fye fut un peu déçu. Il avait cru pendant un instant...**

**- Dépeche toi, je ne vais pas t'attendre longtemps. Fye leva la tête. Kurogane était toujours fidèle à lui-même.**

**Il sourit et se leva. Il courut et se jeta sur le bras de Kurogane, le serrant assez fort.**

**- Kuro-toutouuuu est gentiiiiiil et c'est pour ça que je l'aimeeeee.**

* * *

**Kurogane était dans son lit, il allait plonger dans le sommeil quand il entendit la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrir doucement. La tête de Fye dépassa de l'entrebâillement.**

**- Kuro-pon tu dors??**

**- Humph...**

**- Je peux dormir avec toi?**

**- Humph... hum..**

**- Youpiiiii**

**Et la boule jaune sauta sur le lit. Kurogane inspira lentement pour ne pas l'étriper quand le poids plume tomba sur lui. Les yeux dans les yeux à quelques centimètres à peine.**

**Kurogane ne bougea pas malgré les lèvres attirante du blond.**

**- Kuropooooooon... souffla-t-il d'une voix incroyablement sexy.**

**"Kuro-pooooooooon" n'y tenant plus il embrassa légèrement la bouche tant rêvé. Ce fut au tour du blond de craquer et d'embrasser pleinement cet homme qu'il désirait. Depuis le premier jour. Le coup de foudre lui avait joué un mauvais tour. Mais ce n'était finalement pas déplaisant.**

**- Hum... On a des choses à rattrapé cette nuit... Ku-ro-ga-ne, et cette fois pas question que l'alcool nous gache ce plaisir...**

**Et il reprit possession de sa bouche et... de son corps...**

* * *

**Le lendemain matin ce fut un Fye de fort bonne humeur qui descendit et un Kuro de meilleur humeur qui l'accompagnait.**

**- Kuro-sama est une brute! Je n'est pas put me reposer cette nuit...**

**- Comme si ça t'avais déplu...**

**Fye rigola doucement, descendant les escaliers.**

**Kuro percuta Fye, qui s'était arrêté à l'entrée de la cuisine. Il y avait Sakura et Shaolan. Ils discutaient. Fye ne voulant pas déranger il allait faire demi-tour quand il vit la princesse se lever, elle se tordit la cheville et atterrit sur le pauvre chatain.**

**- Gomen, Shaolan-kun...**

**- Ce... Ce n-est rien Hime.**

**- Hime? Appel moi Sakura..**

**- Oui... P.. Pardon Sakura.**

**Ils se fixaient. Kuro semblait en avoir marre d'attendre mais Fye, des étoiles dans les yeux les regardaient avec amour.**

**La magie se fit et le jeune couple s'embrassa. La princesse rouge pivoine autant que son partenaire.**

**Fye prit la main de Kuro et le ramena dans la chambre.**

**- Je crois qu'il va falloir qu'on s'occupe Kuro-pon... Tu as une idée??**

**Avec le sourire pervers de celui-ci il n'y avait pas d'ambiguité dans la question.**

**- Un très bonne si tu veux mon avis...**

**- Ah oui? Comme hier soir? Quand tu m'as dit que tu m'aimais?**

**- ...**

**- Hyuuu, Kuro-Kuro est méchant!! Il me dit pas qu'il m'aime!!**

**- Pas besoin de le dire...**

**Et il l'embrassa... Avec tout l'amour qu'il était capable...**

**Comme quoi il y a des rêves qui sont à porté de main, pourvu que l'on y croit...**

**FIN (peut-être un 3ème chap?? )  
**

* * *

Et voilouu sa a viré au truc super cucu xD mais g un faible pour les histoire toute mimi xD dsl pas de lemon TT mais si vous en voulez je v faire un 3ème chapitre contenant le lemon xD

jspr que vous aurez apprécié XD surtout que j'ai mis 3 plombes a l'écrire XD un peu long pour un One shot Dsl xD

Je... je trouve que je fait pitié... C'est nul ce que j'ai écris...

Oo Va se pendre oO

Fye: Mais non moi j'ai trouvé que c'était bien... Même si tu me fait souffrir.. SADIQUE!

Kuro: Crétin, en quoi tu trouves que c'était bien toi?

Fye: Ben, on à fini ensemble KURO-TOUTOU!!

kuro: ... C'est vrai...


	3. Lemon x

Voici enfin le lemon tant attendu xD c'est mon premier lemon x) alors j'espère qu'ils vous plaira

Une nuit d'amour pour notre couple... La première nuit... donc vous êtes prévenu alors homophobes s'abstenir...

Petit vocabulaire :

SEME: DOMINANT

UKE: DOMINé

_Butterflyellow_: Merci de lire cette fic et heureuse qu'elle te plaise, pour ce qui est de l'histoire moi aussi j'ai vraiment aimé les passages ayant pour theme le passé de fye et comme les clamp sont merveilleuses... Je n'ai pas pu me résoudre à changer certaines choses qui faisaient le charme des scènes entre Fye et Kuro... 3

_ayu_: Pour toi.. Voici le lemon j'espère que tu le lira et qu'il te plaira...

ENJOY xD

* * *

**Collant son front contre celui de Fye. Leur respiration se mêlaient. Et ne sachant trop comment, leurs lèvres s'effleurèrent. Doucement. Comme par peur de tout perdre. De laisser échapper l'autre. Resserrant leur étreinte, le corps tremblant.**

**Kurogane ne doutait plus, il sentait le souffle chaud, si enivrant sur ses lèvres. Il leva légèrement la tête pour parvenir à sceller leurs bouches. d abord doux, le baiser se fit plus sauvage. mêlant passion et tendresse.**

**La langue du brun gouta ses lèvres offerte et demanda l'entrée si désiré qui lui fut accordé dans un gémissement. Leurs langues se retrouvèrent enfin.**

**Ils s'accrochaient désespérément l'un à l'autre tandis que leurs langues se retrouvaient et se laissaient aller dans un ballet endiablé. Les gémissements du blond se faisaient de plus en plus fort.**

**Fye lacha le tissu qu'il serrait si fort de ses mains pour se perdre dans les cheveux de son amour. L'autre descendit pour faire remonter doucement le vêtement qui le gênait.**

**Il voulait sentir la peau de l'homme qu'il aimait. Il voulait le sentir de ses mains. Le sentir contre sa peau. Le couvrir de baiser brulant. Qu'il le fasse sien. Qu'il lui fasse l'amour et que ensemble ils puissent ne faire qu'un.**

**Le brun glissa sa main sur la peau pale et parfaite, le faisant frissonner de plaisir. Cette peau d'albâtre, si douce et si fine. Sa bouche avait laissé celle de son vis à vis pour embrasser sa joue puis descendre sur son cou.**

**Les mains de Fye n'étaient pas non plus restées inactives. Elles s'aventuraient sous le haut du brun, enlevant ce rempart inutile.**

**Fye retira le haut de Kurogane avec empressement et se colla contre son corps chaud, reprenant ses baisers passionnés.**

**Ses mains glissant sur le corps avec avidité, les lèvres se perdant dans son cou, laissant des traces chaudes et humides.**

**Des doigts défirent tant bien que mal les dernier vêtements si gênantes, aussi rapidement que possible, le brun s'attaqua à enlever le pantalon qui glissa le long du corps de son amant. En profitant pour le caresser au passage.**

**Gémissant. Fye, maintenant juste en sous vêtement s'attaqua au torse de Kuro, embrassant, léchant, mordant. Tout ça, sous le regard fiévreux du seme qui croyait perdre la tête.**

**Sur sa peau, de longs sillons chaud, cheminant jusqu'à son coeur. Il se sentait bien, heureux. Fye frottait sa virilité contre celle de Kuro qui avait mit ses mains sur ses fesses, donnant un rythme régulier et jouissif.**

**Sentant qu'il allait venir, le blond arrêta et fit glisser sensuellement le pantalon du brun tout en parsemant le torse de baiser, descendant, accompagnant le bas dans sa chute.**

**Tout deux en sous vêtement. Le brun coinça alors les deux mains de sa proie au dessus de sa tête avant de faire glisser son autre main sur son torse, descendant doucement mais surement vers la virilité gonflé de son amant.**

**Sa gorge à sa merci, si tentante qu'il la couvrit de baisers, léchant son cou, remontant un peu. Mordillant son oreille, en même temps que sa main arrivait à son but. Fye gémit, alors que Kuro lâchait enfin ses mains pour lui enlever le petit bout de tissu gênant qui retrouva ses amis enlevés avant, puis se fut au tour du dernier vêtement du brun de "tomber".**

**Il s'attaqua alors à son torse, retrouvant les tétons durcit qu'il s'amusa à titiller, à lécher, mordre, excité par les gémissements du blond qui avait laissé ses mains libre se perdre dans le cou de son amour.**

**Sa main commençait une série de va et vient, alors que sa langue jouait sur le corps du uke. Le suçant, le goutant. Fye se cambra dans un gémissement, murmurant faiblement le nom du brun.**

**Continuant de descendre, il embrassa la virilité du blond qui glissa une main plus fort dans les cheveux de celui-ci et une autre tomba sur le lit, serrant les draps froissés, auquel il essayait désespérément de s'accrocher. Les yeux mis-clos, la bouche entre-ouverte, se mordant la lèvre jusqu'au sang pour éviter de gémir, mais rien n'y fut, un petit bruit franchit la barrière de ses lèvres.**

**Kuro prit alors en bouche après lui avoir voler quelques baisers. La série de va et vient se fit plus intense et dans un cris Fye se libéra dans la bouche de Tom qui avala sa semence. Liquide amer et salé.**

**Essuyant de sa main le reste qui recouvrai sa bouche, il la porta à celle de Fye qui la lécha avec sensualité, 2 doigts dans sa bouche, léchant, mouillant un maximum en prévision de ce qui allait se passer.**

**Pendant ce temps il en profita pour remonter ses jambes autour de la taille du seme, qui attrapa de son autre main une de ses cuisses.**

**Quand sa main fut assez humidifiée il la descendit et pénétra avec douceur l'intimité du blond qui se contracta sous la surprise. Les yeux dans les yeux, remplis de désir, ils se regardaient.**

**Ils se comprirent à cet instant et Kuro commença à bouger lentement son doigt tout en regardant son ange dans les yeux. Celui qui sans doute pourrait le sauver. Oui c'est ce qu'il pensait à cet instant si précieux mais si fragile, perdu dans son regard...**

**Un 2ème doigt rejoint le premier, nouveau gémissement. De plaisir cette fois-ci. Le suppliant des yeux de bouger en lui... Au bout d'un moment Kuro n'en pouvant plus, il enleva ses doigts tout doucement et le blond gémit de mécontentement.**

**Soufflant un "Kurogane..." suppliant, perdu dans ses yeux, la main de Fye glissa jusqu'à celle de Kuro et leur doigts s'entrelacèrent tandis que de l'autre le brun s'aidait à pénétrer son amant, qui eut un hoquet de surprise.**

**Il le sentit en lui, c'était bizarrement agréable. Ils ne faisaient plus qu'un. Il serra un peu plus la main de son partenaire, il ne voulait pas y croire. Ils étaient là. Il était avec lui. Leurs lèvres se rapprochèrent et ils s'envolèrent.**

**Kurogane sentait sa chaleur, il était en lui, comme s'il l'avait toujours souhaité. Il voulait lui faire l'amour comme jamais il ne l'avait fait avec toute ces filles. Il voulait lui donner du plaisir comme s'il s'agissait de leur dernière nuit dans ce monde. La plus belle des nuits.**

**Une nuit ensemble. Leur langue se cherchait tandis que le brun bougeait tout doucement dans l'intimité du blond qui gémit. Il ne voulait pas lui faire mal, réprimant ainsi son désir de le prendre comme ça sans plus de ménagement.**

**Leurs mains toujours ensemble se resserraient encore et toujours. Fye glissa son autre main sur le dos de son amant vers ses fesses pour imposer un rythme plus soutenu, pour lui faire comprendre qu'il éprouvait plus de plaisir que de souffrance.**

**Celui-ci compris le message, essoufflé. Les yeux dans les yeux. Rempli de désir. Il accéléra, en gémissant à l'unisson avec celui qui avait su prendre son coeur. De plus en plus fort, de plus en plus haut, leurs voix plus fortes se muaient parfois en cris. Cris de désespoir? Cris de désir? peur de se perdre...**

**Leurs mains et leurs souffles enlacés, ils savaient la fin proche. Le désir atteignant leur paroxysme. Atteignant enfin le ciel, leur ciel, leur paradis. Ils ne faisaient qu'un encore pour quelques instant, si éphémère pourtant.**

**Perdu, leur corps glissant l'un sur l'autre, plus aucune limite, plus de question, seul le désir. Le désir d'être ensemble.**

**Fye fut le premier à jouir entre eux puis Kurogane vint entre les cuisses de son amant dans un râle de plaisir... Ils s'effleurèrent. Doucement. Comme par peur de tout perdre. De laisser échapper l'autre. Resserrant leur étreinte, le corps tremblant...**

**Quelques mots, seulement quelques mots, soufflés à l'unisson, juste un murmure: Je t'aime.**

* * *

Alors?? xD Review or not Review?

J'espère que ce one shot aura été à votre gout...


End file.
